You Can Survive Percabeth
by KATSandANIME
Summary: Percabeth in high school! This story is Percy going to Annabeth's school since there are WAY to many of Annabeth going to Percy's. Will they make it through high school or will someone mess them up? You'll have to read to find out. Did I forget to mention that the Seven and more will be joining them? Well yes they are! Read to uncover surprises and twists! (May have no mist later)
1. Intro

Welcome, welcome all! This is my **_first_** story so please tell me if I got anything wrong. Don't be scared to be harsh. I want my demigods to be as normal as possible unless I own them. All rights go to Rick Riordan except for my characters. Thank you all for reading! On with the story!

0~0 Kitkat

From my Wattpad account kitkat_meowzers under the same name.


	2. Surprise!

**Hey guys! This is Kitkat publishing my first ever chapter onto Fanfiction. Don't expect fast updates because I'm grounded and will probably stay grounded for a while. That said ON WITH THE STORY!**

Percy's POV  
Today is my first day of high school with Annabeth and I'm so excited! We were going to give her the happiest surprise in her life. I got permission from Chiron to go her Annabeth's school and spend the rest of highschool there. I brought along some of my friends and we are all gonna moved to a huge house that the gods gave to us! I'm sorry, I mean _mansion. Ugh,_ hate using proper words. What's the point of it anyways? Sorry I'm getting of track. So I brought our best friends...  
Kitty, Knicky, Jax, Belle(my own characters) Jason, Piper, Katie, Connor, Travis, Nico, Will, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Reyna, Miranda, Clarisse and Chris. **(I will add Leo and Calypso later)**. Connor and Miranda got together(girly squeal!). Oh my gods, I have been spending _way_ to much time with the Aphrodite cabin.

Anyways, we were all walking to school together. Chiron made it safe for us to go without monsters with a favor from the gods. While walking this is basically what I heard. "Hide me!"(Hazel) "Don't let the boys touch you!"(Jason begging Piper) "Why am I here?"(a lot of people) The gang were all complaining while I was grinning my face off. After all, it was the first time I would be seeing Annabeth in a while.

We all walked in together and got a lot of stares. I saw girls trying to talk to the guys, but they just brushed them off. Nico and Frank seemed extremely uncomfortable with the attention and started squirming. A red head with a bun on top of her head tried to flirt with Jason and Piper gave her a glare that would make a hydra pee in its pants. Hazel had a dirty blond hair guy trying to curl her hair around his finger, so Frank pulled her close to him which made Hazel blush, darkening her chocolate skin. Some people were trying to seduce Thalia and Reyna. They decided to flip them off while walking away making sure that the other boys got a message with stony glares. _We're not for sale,_ they said. We all walked in the front office and got our schedules. (I'm not writing all the schedules or we'll be here all day.) I had first period with Nico and Kitty so I was pretty happy. After reading our schedules, we left to surprise Annabeth.

"I am the amazing Super McSizzle and all the ladies love me!" Leo announced in a really loud voice. That earned him a hard SMACK! from Piper.

"This place sucks. Why do we have to have a school with these stupid _males_ in it!" Thalia complained.

We found most of the guys staring at something at the end of the hall, so we walked towards what they were staring at. A blonde haired girl stood there getting her books out of her locker, her face turned away from us. Next to her, two girls were looking at her and talking, each with a scowl on their makeup caked faces. We listened to them say,"I heard there are going to be a bunch of new hot boys in school. Don't you dare try and get them. The hottest one is mine." The redhead was the one that said that.

"I don't care. I have a boyfriend who I love very much. Plus, don't you have a football player to screw?" Replied the blonde girl.

"Hey, at least I can get someone to screw me. I bet that boyfriend of yours is fake." A dark haired girl with blonde highlights fired back.

The blonde turned around and put up a certain finger and everyone burst out laughing. She was about to reply was I saw her face. It was Annabeth! Apparently, everyone else saw too because, just then, everyone rushed at her and yelled out "ANNABETH!"

I pushed through the crowd, hugged her, twirled her around and, before she could respond, finally kissed her. Everyone in the hallway gasped and started whispering. The two girls' faces turned red and they started screaming bloody murder. When they saw my face they instantly changed their attitude and started flirting with me.

"Hey hottie my name is Isabeth, short for Elisabeth, but you can call me whatever you want. Want to go somewhere for a bit of _fun_ ," Said the redhead apparently deciding to ignore that I just kissed Annabeth. She was wearing heels so high I was surprised that her scrawny frame didn't fall and break. The only parts of her body that weren't scrawny were her breasts and butt, both only covered a strip a fabric which barley counted as clothes. She wreaked of perfume and I had to give it all I had not to puke. Her blue eyes were framed with eyelashes so thick that they looked like they belonged to my pegasus, Blackjack.

"Back off he's MINE! Hey sexy, my name is Britney. What's yours? I bet it's as hot as you," Said the dark haired girl with blonde highlights in a, I think, voice that was supposed to be seductive voice. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had the same clothes and shoes as the other girl. Here face had more makeup then her red haired friend. She wore lipstick that was so pale that it almost blinded me. Before I could reply (or Annabeth could slap them), the bell rang and the gang started dragging Annabeth and me to our classes. I walked with Kitty and Nico to our class thinking about how I didn't even get to talk to Annabeth...

 **And cut! Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just saying I'm looking for a beta reader for this story and I don't know how this works yet, so please help this girl out!**

 **Thanks,**

 **0~0 Kitkat**


	3. Meet a Friend

**Hi... So sorry I didn't put this out sooner! I had it, but I had to edit it and copy and paste it onto Fanfiction and I was just really lazy. I hope you guys are gonna like this chapter! Disclaimer: I wish I could own the amazing story of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus, but all rights go to Rick Riordian.**

Jackson's POV  
Hi, I'm Jackson. I'm Annabeth's best friend. I hate to brag, but I know her better than anyone else. She is absolutely beautiful. Her long, curly princess blonde locks, her amazing tan body and her... Snap out of it, myself!  
As you can tell, over the years of school, I have grown to fall for her. I think that we'd be perfect for each other. I like designs and drawing, while she loves architect. Plus, my darkish blonde hair would look perfect next to her bright blonde hair. My greenish hazel eyes would defiantly compliment her stormy gray eyes.  
Okay, so my love for her is not a simple crush. I truly like her. So you can imagine how I would react when I found out that she had a boyfriend...  
I was waiting for Annabeth to come to the lunch table that we _always_ sit at with our friends, Mack, Jayden, Katy and Tristan. All of a sudden she pops out of the lunch line and sits at a random table filled with a bunch of gorgeous new people that I had never seen before. I watched as she leans in and starts talking like they know everything about each other. Then all of a sudden a hot boy with amazing sea green eyes and raven black hair sneaks up to her a hugs her from behind! I watched, furious. No one other than me and her friends should have the right to hug her like that!  
I walked over to her table and pulled Raven Hair off her.  
"Jackson, what was that for!" Annabeth yelled, like she was annoyed that I pulled him of.  
" I'm just pulling a guy that was hugging you off." I said confused.  
"Why would you pull him off?" I stared at her like she was crazy. Meanwhile everyone had gone silent. The people from her table looked at me like they were gonna kill me.  
"Because..."  
"He's my boyfriend, why shouldn't he hug me?" My mouth was wide open, shocked. I felt something ring inside me. I felt hollow, yet my head felt like it was gonna explode.  
"Boy-b-bo-boyfriend?!"  
"Yeah Jackson he's my _boyfriend."_ I just look at them in shocked while contemplating what to do. All of a sudden a perfect idea comes to me and I smile slowly spread across my face.  
"Sorry Annabeth, I thought he was just a random guy."  
"It's fine, as long as you understand that."  
"Yeah, and thanks for looking out for Annie." Percy said. I forced a smile and nodded my head.  
I sat down at their table. Their friends bore holes through me, but when Annabeth and Percy turn, they smile like angels. I started asking questions about them 'cause Percy could have known Annabeth longer than I have right? I've known her since she was fifteen.  
"So, how long as you guy known each other?"  
"Since we were twelve." They smile, like they were sharing good memories of each other. I as shocked. I though no one else had known her as long me!  
"How'd you guys meet?"  
"At camp, he was the new camper and I was asked to show him around. I thought that he was a complete idiot and hated him." _That makes no sense. If she hated him then why the heck are they dating!_  
"If you hated him, then why are you guys dating?" I asked with a completely innocent face.  
"I hated him at first, but after a while I got used to him. Right now I love him with all my heart." I was a little heartbroken, but since in highschool it's not normal to be in "love" I decided to ignore it. It was probably just puppy love. **(Yeah right. They fell into Tartarus together.** **Of course they love each other!)**  
"How long have you guys been dating?"  
"Umm... I think about 2-3 years now? It doesn't really matter." I was dancing in my head. It doesn't matter? That means that they don't really like each other!  
I smiled and laughed. They look at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. I was so relieved that I just kept laughing. This meant I had a chance with her! **(Yeah no...)**  
We ate lunch together while Annabeth's friends were complaining about the food.  
"By the way, who are you guys?"  
"Oh I forgot introductions! You know Percy, the girl with the brown choppy hair is Piper, the blonde guy next to her is Jason, the girl with spicky black hair is Thalia, the emo guy is Nico, the sunny blonde hair kid is Will, the purple eyed girl **(idk)** is Reyna, the buff guy is Frank, the golden eye girl is Hazel, the brown haired guys are Travis and Connor, they are not twins by the way, the buff girl is Clarisse, the guy next to her is Chris, the green eye(?) girls are Katie and Miranda, the black haired Asian kids are Knicky (Pronounce: Nicky) and Kitty, they siblings, the light brown hair guy is Jax, and the lighter brown hair girl is Belle. Piper and Jason are dating, frank and Hazel are dating, Clarisse and Chris are dating, Travis and Katie are dating, Kitty and Jax, Belle and Knicky, Miranda and Connor, Reyna is single, Thalia doesn't date and Nico and Will are dating" I'm surprised grant she said all that in one breath! Wait Nico and Will? Oh they're gay. I have nothing against that.  
"Hey, do we really have to eat this?" Percy complained. Kitty, being obviously the smart one, pulled out 17 bags of food that smelled delicious from a giant bag that made me wonder how she carried it.  
"Food from camp that I packed for all of includes you Annabeth." Kitty says with a smile. Everyone thanks her happily and digs in. They all had different food. It looked so exotic that my mouth started to water. Kitty looks at me and smiles. "Do you want some?" I nod my head and she lightly chuckles. From her backpack she pulled out a plastic container filled with ribs and chicken nuggets with salad! "I prepared this one just in case."  
"That's my girl." Jax says while Kitty blushed with a light smile. I guess that she's shy.  
"Thank you so much for the food!"  
Just when I was about to dig in, a girl's voice rings across the room.  
"Percy?!"  
 **Dun dun dun! I'm gonna leave you off with a cliff 'cause I'm evil! Can you guess who it is? Probably not actually. Leave a comment about who it is! Also I'm so happy 'cause I got over 1000 words on this chapter!**  
 _Peace out,_  
 _~Kitkat_


	4. New girl(ish)

**Hey it's me! How're y'all doin'? So... it's been a while. So so so so so so so so very sorry for being late! It'sjustthatI'mverylazyandIgotkindabusythenistartedmiddleschooland... Ok I have no idea what I'm saying but on with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own a Percy Jackson or anything Rick Riordan.**

 **1/6/18 Hey I just edited this chapter. I'm changing Kitty to Kit for personal reasons and i think I improved the chapter a bit. Still the same story. I'll try to update ASAP! I'm already working on the next chapter, so stay tuned for more! See you later 0~0**

 _Lily's POV_

Hey, my names Lily! My best friend is Percy Jackson, the hottested boy _ever_ (ok that was weird to write.) I used to go to his school, but I moved. We were in the same middle school homeroom class when I saw him for the first time. Those sea green eyes, the outrageously sexy raven black hair. I knew I was in love the second I laid eyes on him. I moved to Goode Highschool and ever since then I've miss him so much!

* * *

School went by pretty normally. Class, petty kids, awful teachers. Just about the norm. Until lunch that is.

I was walking back to my normal table when I spotted something with my hazel eyes. I was just looking around the room randomly, when a messy mop of hair made me swing my head around causing the strings of brown hair with pink tips to whip around. Raven black hair. I only knew one person with that kind of hair. Percy. All of a sudden my palms turned sweaty. Percy. The boy that I fell in love with. Percy. The most beautiful boy I have ever seen.

"Percy?" I almost whispered. Then I realized that he couldn't hear me because, well duh. "Percy!?"

When I saw him turn around, my heart stopped. I saw his gorgeous sea green eyes that looked like you mix a bunch of random colors together and got the most beautiful color you could ever imagine. "Lily?" When he said my name, my heart started to pound. It was racing and I couldn't stop it. I was speechless. " _Lily..?_ " he called again, this time in an almost singing voice.

"P-Percy!" I screamed, my grin almost falling off my face. Then I saw something that made me want to rip out a certain person's hair. A blonde. A freaking dumb blonde **(No offense what so ever to blondes)** turned around and put a hand on Percy's, _my_ Percy's arm. She was to far away for me to actually make out her features, but she was pretty, I had to admit. With great curves, nice toned skin and princess curls, the blonde bimbo was actually beautiful. That only made me more furious.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Percy smiled, that beautiful smile and yelled,"LILY! Is that really you Lil?"

"Oh my god! Percy, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" I asked as I walked closer to him. I saw _Blondie_ leaning into Percy's ear and she whispered something into it. She was really close to him. _To_ close.

"I'm great. How's life been treating you?" He asked. I smiled at him. I took a look at Blondie and saw that she was smiling at me. A gorgeous, beautiful, shiny, no makeup smile. Which just made me hate her so much more. Then I got a good look at her. Her eyes where terrifying. Gray, deep and they almost seemed to be in shatters. They were beautiful, I'm not going to kid myself, but something about them creeped me out. When I looked down, I saw scars. Not just the normal nicks that got to deep, but long horrible scars that were white and horrendous. She looked like she had been I wars and that got me questioning if she's dangerous. Oh god, when I looked at Percy, he had the same look in his marvelous eyes, the same war like scars. What did this bit$# do to my Percy?

"I'm great! Um, are you going to introduce us?" I asked gesturing to me and the blonde bit$#. She was still smiling the pearly white smile of her's so I returned it with a forced one, trying to not look like the Joker.

"Hi, um, Lily was it?" I nodded. "I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. I'm Percy's girlfriend," Though that's what I expected, it still stung to hear it. I flinched and I could feel Annabeth's cold eyes scanning me, trying to figure me out.

"Yeah, I'm Lily Berlonsky. I used to be in some of Percy's classes when he was in the 8th grade," I said, proudly how long I've known him.

"Thank you so much for taking care of this idiot,"she said light punching Percy in the arm,"I know how hard it can be. I've been trying to control him since we where 12." It hurt to hear that she knew him longer than I did, but knowing someone longer will not guarantee dating!

"Hey, I'm right here!" Percy exclaimed, a look of fake hurt on his face.

"Awww, did I hurt little Percy's ego?" Annabeth teased in a babyish voice. People sitting in the table that Annabeth and Percy were sitting at laughed.

"Oh, I forgot! Lily these are my friends, **(I'm not going to write down the list again, but just go back to the previous chapter if you want to get a fresh memory of who's in the story)** , and that's Jackson, Annabeth's friend that goes to this school. You might know him." Percy said. Everyone studied me and I suddenly felt like a wild animals that rolled in dirt. Each teen had the same look in their eyes. They was gorgeous and had this aura that makes you feel insignificant. All of them looked so differnent, I couldn't even imagine how they met. Kit and Belle **(I'm not trying to say that the demigods are mean, but they are and should be a little untrusting to strangers. I'm just making Kit and Belle kinder and more gentle because they are my characters so I can change what I want.)** stood up and Kit handed me a lunch box filled with a Caesar salad and some popcorn. Belle pulled me into a seat next to her, between her and Kit.

"Here. I always bring extra food and school food is really bad for you. You got to eat something with real ingredients," Kit said, giving me a warm smile that reminded me of what what I thought a perfect mom should be like. Warm and caring.

"Ok everyone! Dessert is warm, freshly baked blue chocolate chip cookies that I made with brown sugar and Sally's recipe," she said, giving that warm smile.

"Thank you so much mom!" The entire table chorused, making Kit turn into a cherry. Knicky snickered.

Kitty whimpered and said to Knicky,"Oh shush." Knicky stuck out his tongue. Sibling fighting is there, huh?

Oh how am I supposed to hate Annabeth when she is able to make these great friends? I'm doomed.

 **Ok, not my best, but I wanted to get something out and this chapter was really hard for me to write. Hope you all enjoyed this rushed mess and I'll write for you next time!**

0~0 Kitkat

 _Edited 1/6/18_


	5. Bye Guys (For Now ig)

Okay, so so I know i promised to not abandon this story, but i have lost all interest in writing this. so this is my final chapter. You can contact me if you want to pick this story up and continue it, but i dont know why you would want to. It would be best if you had a Wattpad account, cause im always on there. okay, so here is the last, incomplete chapter. Bye.

Annabeth's POV

Obviously, Lily likes Percy. She's always so nervous and tries to act cute around him (no I'm not jealous or anything, just pointing out the facts.) Lily seems to be a nice person, but if she tries to take away Percy, I'm not sure what I'll do. Whatever. I'll figure something out later.

* * *

Still Annabeth's POV

"Come on Jax. It's time to go," Kit pouted, trying to drag Jax from his chair.

"I'm tired. And full. I don't feel very motivated to move right now. Maybe if I got a sweet kiss..," Jax went on staring straight at Kit's face which was turning into a strawberry. He smirked.

I giggled a bit. I wish Percy was like that with me. Just a bit more romantic. I know. That's a stupid thing to say as a daughter of Athena, but I just feel like something's off. I glanced over at Percy, grinning like an idiot at Jason, talking about... whatever and I tried to be happy that we were alive and I had Percy with me.

I sighed. Piper, Hazel, and Bella all noticed and turned to me.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked.

I gave her a small smile and answered,"Nothing. Just thinking a bit." I bit my lip and furrowed my eyebrows. "Hey, do you think that Lily seems to be a bit too friendly with Percy?"

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "Is THE Annabeth Chase jealous?" she said with a sarcastic gasp.

I give her a slight glare. She sweat dropped and laughed it off. "No, I'm not jealous. I'm just noticing that Lily seems to love being near Percy." I looked over at Lily. She walked less than a foot away from Percy, blushing and letting out a small smile.

"Don't worry Annabeth. We all know how much Percy loves you. Plus, if he ever cheated on you, there are at least two gods that will vaporize him and obviously multiple people who will tear him to pieces," Kit smiled, suddenly appearing next to me. Gods, this girl's agility is amazing. As I thought about her words, I realized one thing. I'm so glad she's on my side. She's a devil in an angel's body.

"I'm just stating facts. Gods, why do you guys have to be so..." I was about to finish, but we had reached our destination. Biology class.

* * *

Nico's POV

I'm sorry to say, but the new girl's a bit$ . It's kind of obvious what she's after, but I might as well let her try to do what she wants. It'll probably made high school less boring. Apparently, this high school is really weird. Some of the classes have a mix of all the grades, but I won't complain. That just makes it easier to get into the classes with Will and the rest.

I slowly enter the classroom. As we walked in, I noticed a lot of people looking at us. I rolled my eyes. Take a picture idiots, it lasts longer. Will grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked up to his sparkling bright blue eyes. Then, he gave me his huge, gorgeous smile. My face light on fire. I quickly looked down to my feet, hearing his obnoxiously beautiful laugh. God he's going to be the death of me.

We found seats near the others, close to the back. As people started gathering into the room, I watched the groups of friends. The jocks, the clown looking queenbees, the quiet group and a few small miscellaneous others. The usual. Well this is going to be a blast.


End file.
